1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to digital signal processing, and more particularly, to a receiver having an input means for receiving an input signal and a reference signal, and an output means for producing an output digital signal varying from a high level to a low level depending on whether a threshold is crossed by the input signal. Further, this invention relates to a method for compensating the skew of a receiver of the above type.
2. Background of the Invention
In many electronic applications, receivers are used to generate an output digital signal varying from a high level to a low level depending on whether a threshold is crossed by the input signal. Commonly this function is implemented in a comparator comparing an input signal with a threshold signal and outputting a high level or low level signal depending on whether a threshold is crossed by the input signal.
Input signals often include noise (due to external noise sources, temperature variations, etc.). Because of such noise, a xe2x80x9cfalsexe2x80x9d threshold crossing may occur causing a receiver to erroneously output an incorrect logic level. In order to increase a receiver""s immunity to noise, a hysteretic comparator can be used which has two actual threshold values differing from one another by a hysteresis value. When the input signal is above a first actual threshold the output signal is high-level, and when the input signal is below a second actual threshold the output signal is low-level. Thus, a hysteresis value is the difference between these two actual threshold values.
Therefore, if the input signal is measured in, e.g. volts, the hysteresis value can also be expressed in volts.
As well known to those skilled in the art, a traditional hysteretic comparator will always produce a skew (described below in more detail) that may be insignificant in low-speed applications. However, in the up-to-date high-speed communication systems the skew produced by traditional hysteretic comparators can adversely affect the outputted data.
This problem was not solved using means known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,054 to Kotowski describes a method and apparatus for controlling programmable or dynamic hysteresis. In Kotowski""s method and circuit, the hysteresis xe2x80x9cdecay pattern,xe2x80x9d the rate of decay, and the minimum separation between a high switchpoint and a low switchpoint are all programmable. Kotowski""s circuit uses one or more comparators and digital-to-analog converters (DAC) controlled by digital logic, depending on the number of switchpoints.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,610,545 and 5,617,050 to Jenkins et al. respectively describe a method and a circuit for providing programmable hysteresis levels, using a programmable hysteresis input for adjusting the hysteresis differential to different preset and intermediate hysteresis levels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,663 describes a hysteresis generator for providing a comparator with precision hysteresis reference input by varying threshold reference voltage of a comparator depending upon whether the output state of the comparator is high or low.
The related art discloses various means for hardware hysteresis control or programmable dynamic hysteresis for threshold detection. However, none of the related art provides simple means to compensate the skew caused by a comparator hysteresis and provide accurate detection of High and Low output signal states.
The object of the present invention is the provision of a signal receiver with a hysteretic comparator incorporated therein, with simple means to compensate the skew caused by the hysteresis.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for compensating the skew of a receiver of the above type.
In one aspect of the invention, claimed is a receiver having an input means for receving an input signal and a reference signal, and an output means for producing an output digital signal varying from a high level to a low level depending on whether a threshold, that is a function of the reference signal, is crossed by the input signal, the receiver comprising a hysteretic comparator having a first input and a second input, and an output making up the receiver output means and providing said output signal; wherein the output signal is high-level when the input signal is above a first threshold, and is low-level when the input signal is below a second threshold, the first threshold and the second threshold differing from one another by a hysteresis value, and a reference signal adjusting means having a signal input, a control input to which said output signal is fed via a feedback line, and an output for providing the threshold signal, wherein the reference signal adjusting means increases the reference signal when the output signal is high-level, and decreases the reference signal when the output signal is low-level; and wherein said first comparator input and said adjusting means signal input make up said receiver input means, so that said input signal is fed to the first comparator input; said reference signal is fed to the adjusting means signal input; and said adjusting means output is connected to the comparator second input.
Preferably, the the threshold-adjusting means further comprise an offset signal generator for producing an offset signal of substantially half the hysteresis value; an adder/subtractor having an input that makes up said adjusting means signal input and another input for receiving said offset signal, and an output providing a sum and difference of the reference signal and offset signal; and a multiplexor having an input receiving said sum and difference, a control input that makes up said adjusting means control input and an output that makes up said adjusting means output.
Preferably, said feedback line has a delay means incorporated therein.
In another aspect of the invention, claimed is a method for compensating the skew of a receiver adapted for receiving an input signal and a reference signal, the receiver comprising a hysteretic comparator, the method including feeding said input signal and reference signal to respective inputs of the hysteretic comparator, increasing the reference signal when the output signal is high, and decreasing the reference signal when the output signal is low.
Preferably, the steps of increasing and decreasing the reference signal are delayed. Preferably, the reference signal is increased and decreased by substantially one half the hysteresis value of said hysteretic comparator. The hysteresis value may be precalculated basing on the comparator specification, measured or monitored.
Preferably, the delay is about half the period of the input signal (for a periodic data transmission). For non-periodic signals, the delay depends upon a signal slew rate.